Sakura Wishs
by FanKnight
Summary: When the Sakura Festival comes up, Daisuke makes a wish to find the one to give his heart. But somethings amiss in this fairy tale of love and hope. Will Daisuke be able to tell his one true love just how he feels? Taisuke
1. Chapter 1

**FanKnight: Well, I've decided to type up this story! I've had it one paper for awhile so yeah….it's pretty long so it might take awhile to complete! Though I think you lot will enjoy it!**

**Taichi: Sounds like….fun?**

**Daisuke: Yay! Story time! Knight-San doesn't own Digimon!**

**Taichi/FanKnight: Knight-San? **

**Author's Note: In this Fan Fiction, There are a bit of age changes!**

**Taichi: 17**

**Daisuke: 16**

**Hikari: 16**

**Takeru: 16**

**Yamato: 17 – 18**

**Sora: 17**

**Ken: 16**

**------**

It was the average summer day for the child of courage and friendship. His caramel skin shown through a button up blue shirt, and navy blue cargo pants. His burgundy hair spiking as always. The sun setting as the digidestine looked out on the water of the sakura park's lake.

A lot had happened to him over the year, some things he'd regretted and something he'd loved but most of all. He was happy he'd found himself, and the one who loves him in return.

The second generation bearer of courage stood, dusting off his shoes off he took one last look at the fading sun before heading off for home. Smiling at elder people who were on their way to pay their respects at the temple. He gave wide grins, and bowed his head as he past the elderly.

His eyes seemed to fall shut as the smell of the cherry blossoms and the shower of petals seemed to lull him into a daze. His violet eyes shimmering in thought and before he'd known it he'd smashed right into the person he'd share his heart with for ever, if only he had the courage to tell him.

"Whoa there Daisuke, where's the fire?"

"T-taichi-sempai!"

"Yup, that's me."

The younger boy blushed profusely as his mentor and idol grinned down at the boy. Taichi had really grown, his voice rough and tender all in one, ruffling Daisuke's hair the boy seemed to whimper. Even Taichi's touch was gentle and yet coarse.

"Where ya off to? Temples the other way.."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head as he avoided his sempai's wondering looks. A small frown and a slight blush and the boy bowed rather lowly as he shot up and grinned.

"Already made my wish sempai!"

Taichi blinked, and smiled softly. He ruffled the boys hair gently, Daisuke squinting one eye as he smiled back. It was a small moment of starring a silence before the younger boy couldn't stand it any more.

"I..I have to get home, or my mom will freak…so…yeah…I'll see you at practice sempai…"

Taichi nodded, watching the younger soccer star run off. Snapping out of a daze, he couldn't seem to keep a smile off his face. Shaking his head he made his way to the sakura temple, where all the people of Japan came to make wishes before the cherry blossom festival began.

Taking a wooden tablet and a ink brush he began to write his wish in the old language he'd been taught over the years. Grinning to himself, the bearer of courage placed the ink brush back in it's bowl before looking for a spot to hang his wish. Seeing Daisuke's name on a row just above Yamato's he held his own wish carefully and looked at each of his friends.

Making his way to Daisuke's last he turned it over, his grin fading into a sort of blank face as he read it aloud in his head.

'On this day of Sakura, and Hikari I wish to give my heart to the one that will keep it safe.'

He was a bit taken back by Daisuke's choice of words, the boy had always seemed happy enough and yet his wish seemed so sad. Setting his kohai's wish back, he placed his wish behind Daisuke's grinning to himself before looking up unto the fading sun.

The wind blowing softly, Taichi only watched as the blossoms' petals wafted about. Thinking but a moment, he decided then. Tomorrow, he'd cheer up his kohai. They'd been through so much, Daisuke one of the few that gave up more then the others.

Taichi walked from the temple slowly, just gazing blankly forward. His mind else where as he walked still. His spiky hair blowing in the wind, he didn't know just where his feet were taking him until he came upon his own apartment. He blinked, as there sat his kohai, knees to his chest and head buried in his arms. Cocking a head to the side, Taichi squatted for a moment before poking the younger boy in the head softly.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here? It's almost nine."

Daisuke blinked, his eyes slightly puffy. It was clear he'd been crying awhile ago. Blinking he looked about before jumping up.

"O-oh, guess I fell asleep waiting for you Taichi-sempai...my parents…they…were fighting again…so…I came here to hide for awhile…at least until they cooled down…but you weren't hear…so…"

Taichi only nodded and grinned, ruffling the younger boy's hair as always he opened his door.

"Sure, you can stay the night if you want; Hikaru and parents are at my grandparents for the weekend of the festival."

Daisuke only nodded, following his sempai into the warm apartment. He turned and slowly shut the door, looking out unto the setting sun, before biting his lower lip. He only had three more days, only three days to win Taichi's heart.

'I'll do it….I'll tell him...even if he doesn't feel the same…"

---

**FanKnight: Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you like so far!**

**Taichi: Please review!**

**Daisuke: Yay! Next chapter please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**FanKnight: O0o0o Reviews!**_

_**Taichi: Well what more did ya expect? **_

_**Daisuke: Yay! Chapter Two! Knight-San doesn't own Digimon!**_

_**Taichi/FanKnight: …That's still weird….**_

_**Daisuke: Nani?**_

**_FanKnight: KAWAII!_**

Taichi: Hey back off, he's mine!

_**Daisuke: hoooeeee!**_

----

Daisuke lay there, wondering just how he would lay such powerful information upon his sempai. He hadn't slept all night, his eyes half lidded, as Taichi offered his bed to the younger, Daisuke had persuaded his sempai to share it with him.

He watched his sempai from a corner for the double sized bed. The older boy seemed so child like when asleep, his handsome features truly coming out as he seemed too innocent. Though all who knew Taichi Yamagi knew he was far from that.

The two had watched a few movies, Taichi making the mistake of putting in 'Ringu'. The movie had scarred poor Daisuke half to death, the boy clinging to his sempai through out most of the movie.

Though the movie had done it's job of taking the younger boys mind off of his feuding parents, it had presented Taichi with a bit of a problem. One he hadn't been quiet sure of how to deal with until later that night.

The two lay, Taichi sleeping soundly. Daisuke looked over the older boys chest to see three green glowing numbers in the darkness of the early morning.

'_**3:19 A:M'**_

The clock read, causing Daisuke to sigh. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, sighing and dreaming of the moment Taichi would push him up against a wall, his breath ragid as the he nibbled on Daisuke's neck, whispering to him the words he'd wanted to hear since he was twelve.

'I love you…Daisuke…'

Of course, Daisuke's face would always turn bright red before he replied. His entire body shaking in anticipation of a moment he'd only dreamed of. Those three little words he wished he could tell his sempai most of all.

"I…I love you Taichi…"

He froze, the words had just come out. As if someone had stolen them from his mouth and threw them into the open. He quickly plowed himself into the corner of the bed, his eyes wide as he watched his sempai groan and turn. His hand groping out for the younger boy, one heavy eye opened as the older boy yawned.

"Daisuke? Everything ok?"

The younger boy, let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. Nodding slowly, he crawled his way over to his sempai. He looked a bit shaken to Taichi, the older boy grinning sluggishly as he pulled the boy close with out even thinking of it.

"Don't worry Dai-chan….Sempai will keep you safe…_yawn…._from the monsters…"

Daisuke's face could have been the definition of red if he hadn't buried his face into Taichi's shoulder. The older boy in turn, yawned once more before shutting his eyes, falling asleep almost the instant he had.

'I can't believe he thinks I'm still afraid of that stupid movie…with its stupid girl…and…it's…stupid curse…'

Daisuke peaked from the warmth of Taichi's body only to see nothing but darkness, looking at the T.V. for a moment the younger boy promptly stuck his tongue out at it and returned to the warmth and safety of his sempai's embrace.

'If only he'd hold me like this when he was wide awake…if only…he would…see me…as…more…then…just…a…kid…'

He didn't know it, he couldn't have. With Taichi's arm around the smaller boy he'd soothed all the heart ache, and all the nightmares at least for the moment.

As the sun peaked the eastern sky, it was just about eleven when the older soccer star awoke. His brown eyes dull for a moment before they came into focus.

Taichi yawned, mentally checking every part of his body. Just incase something happened in the night and he horribly lost a limb.

'Feet….check….legs….check…arms….check….head…check…body…check…Daisuke….wha?"

Blinking, and sitting up slightly the older bearer of courage blinked as the younger boy lay curled into his chest. A small smile upon his face as he slept on. Scratching his head in slight confusion he remember now, and grinned softly.

"Poor Dai-chan, always getting scared over movies…"

Slipping from the bed slowly, Taichi pulled the covers to keep the warmth of the bed with the younger boy. He watched him for a moment, grinning oddly to himself. Slowly, with out knowing it, he ran a hand through the boy's hair.

Blinking, his eyes widened as Daisuke moaned softly. Retracting his hand quickly, he shook his head. What was he doing? Daisuke was his _kohai_, he couldn't be thinking of things like that. He was looked up to.

Running a hand through his own hair he sighed looking down and finally noticing a his little problem from the night before had returned. With a slight blush he looked down at the sleeping boy and shook his head.

Shutting his door softly, he bet Daisuke would sleep for some time. He quickly made his way to the shower, he needed relief from his problem, as it only seemed to get worse with each passing second.

Taichi's prediction was short lived as Daisuke awoke but fifteen minutes later. A small groan and the younger boy was up. With a yawn he looked about, feeling slightly refreshed and disappointed his sempai was out of bed.

He blinked however as the older boy entered the room, nothing but a towel about his waist he grinned at the younger boy. He was slightly dry from his shower, but that didn't keep the towel from clinging to certain places.

Face a deep red, Daisuke hide his face beneath his bangs. Trying hard not to stare at the older boy's _perfect_ body. Much to Daisuke's affections, Taichi Yamagi was in fact a looker.

He was some what defined, but not bulky at all. The water seeming to bring out his trained muscles, and strong arms as he rifled through his draws looking for his clothes.

"Morning sleepy head see your up."

Daisuke nodded, and slipped from the bed. He stretched turned sad to his sempai was not in pants, a shirt pulled over his head at the moment.

"Shower's free, I left you some hot water too."

With a slight sigh, Daisuke only nodded and headed for the shower. After the night he had maybe a hot shower would wake him up. Stripping he let the water run for awhile before stepping in. He sighed as the water hit his back, leaning into the water he shut his eyes and let it fall over him. He needed to think, and at the moment this was the best place to think.

'I have three days….only three days…what am I gunna do?'

Opening his eyes he blinked, a draft? Thinking he'd shut and locked the door he opened the shower curtain, wishing the moment he did he hadn't.

"Taichi!"

Quickly shutting the curtain, he shivered behind it's protection. The older boy had come to bring him a towel and clothes to change into, but as he did this favor got an eye full.

"Erm…I'll get breakfast started…."

Face red as Daisuke's had been, he turned and shut the door. Grinning slowly, he shook his head. He chuckled to himself as he headed for the kitchen, a sly grin upon his face as he began to pull out the things he'd need for breakfast.

'He is just as cute naked as he is dressed.'

Face red, heart pounding he peaked from the curtain and sighed in relief. Hopping out of the shower he locked the door, feeling completely embarrassed and some what happy about it he went back to his shower, confused, hungry and already planning his revenge of his sempai.

_**---**_

_**FanKnight: Buahahhahaha! Please Review!**_

_**Taichi: Hahahahah! Dai-chan has a cute butt!**_

_**Daisuke: Oi, I'll never live this down will I?**_

_**FanKnight: More then likely…no… no you wont. **_


	3. Chapter 3

FanKnight: Well well, welly well well!

Taichi: What?

Daisuke: Nani?

FanKnight: Nothing! -!

Taichi: Wierdo…

Daisuke: O…k then, Knight-San doesn't own Digimon, nor does he own the song in this chapter!

Taichi: You're singing Dai-kun?

Daisuke: Maybe…

-----

Daisuke had planned it all in a matter of fifteen minutes. He'd see just how red his sempai could turn, and he even had a song to go with it. Smirking, no grinning some what evilly he turned the shower off. Wrapping a towel about his waist, he unlocked the door, taking the clothes with him he snuck down the hall way, making sure Taichi wouldn't see him.

The older boy was busy fighting with the cap of the oil bottle; the thing just wouldn't come off. He growled as he was on the verge of smashing it on the counter and just picking the glass out of the oil as he scooped it into his pan. But as luck would have it, the top opened with an odd 'pop'. Laughing in victory Taichi poured a good amount in before heating it and his pan of choice up.

Snickering to himself, Daisuke rummaged through Taichi's collection of cds know full well he'd left a few of his own over. Grinning in victory much how Taichi had laughed the younger boy set the cd in Taichi stereo and turned the volume all the way up to 9, which was pretty loud considering it only went to 12.

The destine of miracles grinned to himself as he hid behind his sempai's door. Waiting for the older boy to come looking. Sure enough, Daisuke knew the older boy well. With in fifteen minutes the older boy came walking through the door, scratching his head as he looked about for his younger companion.

"Daisuke? Where are you, the pancakes are ready."

With much self control, the younger boy drained all emotion from his face. Pushing the play button the stereo it began the song, ocean waves and breathing. Taichi froze, he knew the song and shiver. As the voice began the song with 'oh', his door shut.

The pair's eyes met, each remembering what the song meant to the other, and just how much they had been through in a flash, Daisuke had began to step to the beat of the song, Taichi's face ablaze as the towel seemed to slip lower and lower.

The two had often played such games on one another, just feeling that comfortable. But now, something felt different, the look in Daisuke's eyes was odd, almost seducing. Taichi gulped, backing up until the back of his legs were pressed to the edge of his bed.

'**Yeah'**

"**You're giving me, too many things. Lately."**

"**You're all I need, all alone. You smiled at me and said."**

"**Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

"**When we are older you'll under stand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quiet that simple."**

"**When you walk away, you don't hear me say."**

"**Please oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight."**

"**It's hard to let it go."**

"**Hold me"**

"**What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all."**

"**Nothings like before."**

"**Hold me"**

"**What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on."**

"**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all."**

"**Nothings like before."**

'**Oh'**

'**Yeah'**

As the song ended, Daisuke was had pinned Taichi to the bed. His hand to Taichi's cheek as his half lidded eyes complimented his smirk. He didn't need to see the older boy's cheeks to know they were red.

"Pay back's a sucks…don't it sempai?"

"Y-yeah…"

They laid there for awhile, Daisuke breathing slightly hard from his rather insane but oh so sensual display. Still in his towel, he smiled at his sempai and removed him self, the towel ever so low.

Taichi's eyes were shut tightly, as the younger boys warm body removed itself from him. His problem had returned and he knew the younger boy had felt it. Blushing as if it would never end he sat up, a shy grin on his face.

Daisuke had slipped his boxers on, he glanced back and blinked. Smiling oddly before finishing his attire with a shirt and shorts. Turning about he rose an eyebrow.

"You know I'm gunna have to get you back for that…"

"You can try…but you'll never beat me sempai…"

"Oh? And why's that?"

Daisuke only grinned as he opened the older boy's door. Winking and sticking his tongue out he made a run for it, hopping to get to breakfast before the older boy.

"Hey!"

Taichi shot up, smirking as he gave chase. The younger boy stopped short ready to make a sharp turn into the kitchen when he was clobbered into the sofa by his sempai.

With a rather loud 'eep', he found himself pinned, staring into Taichi's large brown orbs. With a grin more evil then Daisuke's he slowly lowered himself to his kohai's face. He was breathing slightly hard from the tackle, his breath causing the younger to shiver. Taichi blinked, as he looked down at Daisuke.

"You ok? I'm not squishing ya or nothing am I?"

"N-no…I..I'm just hungry…."

Looking away, Taichi sighed and gave a 'hmph'. Squinting an eye at his younger friend he stuck his tounge out.

"Fine, go at it. I had some before I came looking for you."

His grin had returned as he sat back on the couch. Daisuke sat up for a moment, and looked at the clock, a small smile on his face. It was only 12:45, meaning they had a good half hour to get down to the temple for the festival.

Almost skipping into the temple he sighed in relief as Taichi had really laid on breakfast thickly. Fruit, Pancakes and bacon. Giving a small blush at the thought of his sempai cooking for just him he shook his head and dug in.

Smiling lightly, the bearer of courage sat back on the comfy couch and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes dazed as he remembered back a ways in time. four…maybe five years ago, when he'd first met Daisuke.

Two small boys sat atop a grassy hill, the sakura festival in full motion. Both boys had gone to the hill to escape the hustle and bustle of the enormous festival. They smiled huddling together as summer nights could get chilly for a little kid.

"Taichi.."

A young Daisuke asked as he looked up at the shimmering stars.

"Yeah?"

A young Taichi responded, doing the same as the younger boy.

"Why do we make wishes?"

Taichi blinked at the question, not entirely sure himself. He smiled down at the slightly shorter boy and grinned widely.

"Because, if we didn't wish there wouldn't be any stars in the sky."

Daisuke blushed, and looked up at the sky from his older friend.

"Then…I made a lot of stars…"

Taichi laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger boy, grinning as he looked up as well.

"Don't worry, I did too."

The two spent the rest of the night, gazing up at the sky. Enjoying the heavens, and one another until dawn. Taichi sighed, shaking his head as he remember Daisuke falling asleep first that night.

The younger boy blinked as he waved a hand before his sempai's face.

"Hello? Earth to Taichi-Sempai! The aliens are invading, and they took all the hair gel!"

Taichi blinked and laughed, Daisuke sighing as he shook his head.

"Guess Yamato is out of luck then huh?"

Daisuke grinned and plopped on the couch next to the older boy and sighed content.

"When should we go to the festival?"

"Mmm I dunno, maybe in an hour or so?"

Both grinned and laid back, shutting they're eyes they sighed and relaxed. The day was still before them, but it was always good to just sit around, especially with the one you loved. Even if you didn't know it.

----

FanKnight: Buhahahah chapter three ish done!

Taichi: Woot! Please review!

Daisuke: Man! Where did I learn how to dance like that!

Taichi: I liked the dance!

FanKnight: o…k then….


	4. Chapter 4

_**FanKnight: Muhahahahhahaha!**_

_**Taichi: uh oh…he's up to something!**_

_**Daisuke: Yay! He doesn't own digimon!**_

_**Taichi: I'm going to die aren't I?**_

_**FanKnight/Daisuke: Run around Taichi laughing like mad men**_

_**Taichi: yup…I'm doomed.**_

-----

The Sakura blossoms seemed even more beautiful in the cool morning light. As the wind carried them gently off their trees, petals to the winds like rain from the heavens.

Daisuke smiled, rather grinned as all of his friends gathered round the younger boy. Taichi no where to be found at the moment. He was dressed in some of Taichi's older clothing making the others wonder.

"So…why were you at Taichi-san's house again Daisuke?"

"M-my parents were fighting again…so…I needed a place to stay…"

"Then why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Because I didn't bring anything from my house…"

"Why did you two just stop by your house on the way to the park? It's only a block out of the way…"

"Be-"

"Because we didn't feel like walking that far for nothing, besides he looks good in my clothes."

The digidestine of Japan turned quickly to see non other then Taichi Yagami. The boy held two shaved ices, both were red. They looked at the older boy as if he were a pokomon about doing a hand stand.

With a grin wide as ever, he handed made his way through the bunch and handed one to his kohai. Daisuke blushed slightly but took the frozen treat, smiling before blinking as the other chosen children rose brows in confusion.

"Who eats shaved ice in the middle of the sakura festival? Isn't it cool enough?"

"Hey, we like cold stuff on cold days! It makes you warmer!"

Daisuke retorted back, taking alike of the cherry flavored ice. Taichi only grinned, Yamato frowning for a moment before pulling the older boy up.

"We have to talk…"

Taichi blinked, whining as he was drug off towards the lake. It was clear the soccer star only wanted to eat his shaved ice in piece but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Daisuke sighed, watching the two converse. Taichi simply listening as Yamato seemed to get more and more frustrated at the taller boy. No one could see it, but Taichi was grinning like a mad man.

"How can you not see it Taichi! He's practically head over hills for you!"

"So?"

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Yama, you're just imagining things!"

"When will you listen? I can see it, Hikari can see it, Ken can see it, hell even Takeru can see it!"

Taichi stopped licking his ice for a moment, thinking for a bit before shaking his head. He looked up at the sky, Yamato breathing hard after his last out burst.

"You….really think….he's in love with me?"

"Yeah….I do…"

"But…his wish…."

"What?"

"I know I shouldn't have Yama but…I read his wish….It was so sad…"

"Tai, what are you talking about?"

"I read _his _wish, for the festival."

"Oh….what'd he wish for?"

"He wished…for someone to give his heart to….I _really_ don't think he was talking about _me_ when he wished for that Yama."

Yamato looked out unto the water, his face blank for a long while.

"You know…he's a lot like you…more now…then ever…"

"I know…"

"Do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Apparently, you don't know how like you he is. If you did, you'd see just what he's hiding and what a horrible job he's doing of hiding it from the world except you."

"He's **_not _**in love with me!"

The older boy of courage now clenched his fists in anger, the shaved ice running along his fingers as he looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You…you don't know…what your talking about….how could you….you…you hardly even know Daisuke…so don't you….don't you go and start saying things…when…you don't even know if there true…."

Yamato only smiled softly, a hand on his friends shoulder as he peaked under the soccer stars bangs for a glance at his eyes.

"Hey….it's ok to love him back Taichi."

The tanned boy seemed to go nub at his friends words. The shaved ice falling to the ground as he looked up at his friend, a sad smile on his face.

"No…it's not…"

With that the older boy left, passing his best friend, and the rest of his fellow destine he seemed to vanish into the crowd.

"Senpai?"

Daisuke called standing up, his shaved ice long gone. He looked at the bearer of friendship as he returned throwing away the cup Taichi's ice had come in.

"Where'd Taichi-Senpai go?"

Yamato frowned looking in the direction Taichi had gone.

"He…just needs some time to think…"

"Well I'll go help him think!"

"Wait Daisuke-"

The chosen children watched as the second bearer of courage ran after his senpai, the looked to Yamato who smiled sadly.

Taichi sat, his face to the sky as he looked cold, and some what shaken. His eyes were glossy, and out of focus telling any soul he walked by, he wasn't in the mood to talk nor would he respond.

Daisuke stopped, he was but feet from his senpai, and out of breath at the moment. He frowned, standing where he was just watching the older boy.

'He must be thinking really hard then…'

With out knowing the truth of the situation, the younger boy planted himself next to his senpai. Smiling up at the taller boy, he blinked when Taichi looked away.

"Something wrong Senpai?"

"Daisuke…I can't be your Senpai any more…."

"Wha-what?"

"I can't…."

Daisuke sat in shock, the blow had hurt but what came next shattered his already broken heart.

"I can't….take it any more ….I can't look at you anymore...not….with out telling you-"

Daisuke stood, his cheeks red with distraught as tears poured down his face.

"Well don't worry Taichi-_san _I won't bother you any more!"

He ran, ran as fast as he could. He didn't believe it, he couldn't. Why would his Senpai say such a thing? Such an offal thing!

"I love you…"

-----

_**FanKnight: ohh…my heart, it's breaking!**_

_**Taichi: I'm going to kill you!  
**_

_**Daisuke: Awww Please review! Next chapter should be really good! **_


	5. Chapter 5

FanKnight: Well I think this story is coming along rather well!

Taichi: I'm STILL going to kill you!

Daisuke: Calm down Senpai! Everything will be ok!

Taichi: If you say so Dai-chan….

FanKnight: Awww, Dai-kun pawns Taichi!

Taichi: Does not…

Daisuke: heehee do to!

FanKnight: I do not own Digimon!

----

"Daisuke!"

"No!"

He wouldn't hear him, no he wouldn't look at him again. How could he say such a thing? Such an offal thing to him! Taichi was his _senpai_, and he'd _always_ be his senpai!

The child of miracles ran past, the crowds, past the other destine. They looked on in worry as Taichi gave chase. Even more concerned as Taichi began to push people out of his way in order to keep up with the younger boy.

'Gotta get away…can't let him catch me….he'll never have to see me again….he doesn't love me….he doesn't even care!'

The same thoughts repeated over and over again in his head as he plowed forward. Like much of his luck during his life he never noticed his senpai catch up to him.

"Would you _listen_ to me!"

With that shouted the older boy tackled the younger, pinning him to the ground after a brief scuffle. Daisuke looked up at the older boy, his eyes so hurt as he tried hard to be free of the older boy.

"I'm just doing what you wanted!"

"This isn't what I wanted Daisuke…"

"Then what do you want from me?"

Taichi recoiled slightly; he didn't know his choice of words could hold such an affect on someone. Daisuke just lay there now, pinned by his love, his senpai, his friend.

"I….I don't know what you want from me Senpai…I…I tried to be a Kohai for Taichi-Senpai…but…but I'm too stupid…too clumsy…too –"

The younger boy hick upped as Taichi pressed a finger to his lips. Taichi was grinning as he loosened his hold on the boys arms a bit.

"Dai…you're a great Kohai…I couldn't have asked for a better one…but the reason I can't be your senpai any more…is because I want to be more then that…"

"Wha…what?"

Taichi only laughed at the younger boys expression. A lop sided grin placed on his lips as he looked down at the younger boy as he processed the information.

"Sorry…for making you think I didn't like…guess I should choose my words better…heh…though I can still be your sen-pai…if…you want…."

"Taichi…."

"You jerk!"

The older boy blinked as he found himself on his back, Daisuke pinning his arms beneath his legs as he sat across Taichi, his arms folded in a slight pout. Truth be told, the younger boys heart was pounding.

"Y-you made me think you hated me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You made think you didn't care about me at all!"

"I'm sorry Daisuke…"

"You made me fall in love with you!"

"I'm….wha?"

Daisuke grinned at his senpai, the older boy freeing his arms. He sat up, causing the younger boy to yelp as he was pulled into the older boys lap.

"You love me?"

Daisuke sighed and looked away, his eyes puffy from crying, his cheeks red as ever.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I heard you Dai! It's not funny! You said you love me!"

"Nope, I don't know what your talking about."

Taichi could only whine as his kohai looked away. With a small grin the younger boy turned towards him and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm gunna have to kiss you now."

Daisuke could only open his mouth before, a pair of soft lips pressed softly to his own. He felt light headed. Was this Taichi kissing him? Was he really kissing his senpai? He could hear someone moan as the kiss stopped, he found himself blushing like mad when he realized it was himself.

The older boy only grinned as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist. The younger boy's head resting on Taichi's shoulder as he processed it all. The older boy seemed to content now.

"You...you kissed me!"

"Yeah….that's what people do when they're in love."

"Yeah….I know…."

"But I still can't believe it! You –"

Tai only knew two ways to stop the younger boy's mouth. One he'd known for as long as he could remember the other he'd just found out today.

When the two pulled apart, Daisuke sighed. His breath coming in large gulps as he licked his lips. Taichi grinning as he licked his own.

"You taste…like cherries and…chocolate…"

Daisuke blushed, grinning nervously as his senpai pulled him closer.

"I…I think we should get back to the festival…"

Taichi frowned for a moment, nodding a moment before grinning.

Both stood, Daisuke weary of Taichi as the older boy continued to grin. It was scary at times how evil Taichi could be.

"Senpai…what are you thinking of?"

"Oh…nothing…"

Taking the younger boys hand, they returned to the festival. It took all of five minutes to find the rest of the chosen children. Each looked more surprised then the last, as they found the two holding hands, fingers laced tightly.

"So…where have you two been?"

"Oh….around…"

Daisuke's reply as he grinned.

Hikari could only squeal as she pulled her camera out.

"Ack! No Pictures Hikari-Chan!"

Daisuke yelped, as her flash went off several times.

"Bah! Now I'm seeing spots!"

Taichi only grinned as he pulled the younger boy closer.

"Then let me show you stars."

---

FanKnight: That's all folks!

Taichi: That was a really short story…

Daisuke: I liked it!

FanKnight: well…this things are a lot longer on paper…

Taichi: true…true…

Daisuke: Please review!


End file.
